


The Warmth of Your Embrace

by RoseMagdalena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMagdalena/pseuds/RoseMagdalena
Summary: Three watercolor paintings:one of Aang/Katara/Zuko hugging,one of Katara/Yue sitting on a moonlit bench,and one of Iroh & Zuko hugging.
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	The Warmth of Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grovestep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/gifts).



Image description: A photo of all 3 paintings on one page. The description for each individual painting is below its close-up image. 

The relationships requested were so lovely that I couldn't decide which one to make. The only reason why I didn't do all of them is mom yelling at me to focus on Uni. XD Making the moon behind the finished girls was...scary and it could have turned out brighter, but, oh well, there's no undo in traditional art. The fur in Katara's and Yue's clothes turned out really nice.

[ID: a watercolor painting of Katara and Aang hugging Zuko. Katara is on the left of the painting, wrapping her arms around Zuko and Aang. Her body is turned toward the boys; her face is to the viewer. Her eyes are closed and she is smiling. Zuko is in the middle, squeezed by Katara and Aang. His arm is folded and held in placeby Aang's and Katara's arms; his hand is on Katara's bicep. His mouth is open and one cheek is pushed in by his shoulder. He is looking at Katara. Aang, standing on the right, is partially obscured by Zuko. His hands are wrapped around the other two. Katara and Aang are wearing their outfits from the Imbalance comics. Zuko is wearing his outfit from the final Agni Kai and a Firelord crown on his head. End ID.]

[ID: a watercolor painting of Iroh and Zuko hugging. Zuko is standing in the front with his back to the viewer, his arms wrapped around Iroh. Iroh is partially obscured by Zuko, with his arms also wrapped around his nephew. His chin is resting on Zuko's shoulder. He is smiling with his eyes closed. Zuko is wearing his final Agni Kai outfit. His hair is in a topknot secured with a red band. Iroh is wearing an outfit from one of the Book 2 episodes: a light green kimono with darker green obi. His hair is in a half topknot with a green band. End ID.]

[ID: a watercolor painting of Katara and Yue sitting on a bench illuminated by the full moon directly behind them. They are sitting on a bench, turned in toward each other so their knees touch. Their faces are almost touching. Katara is sitting on the left with an ice flower in her right hand, looking at Yue. Yue is sitting on the right, her hands in her lap holding Katara's other hand with her eyes closed. Katara is wearing her outfit from the Imbalance comics. Yue is wearing her clothes from the show, a floaty lilac dress with a lavender, fur-lined, sleeveless robe over it. End ID.]

Image description: The scanned version of the page with the three paintings

Image description: the moon from the third painting with cut out silhouettes of Katara and Yue with a transparent background.


End file.
